Muhammad Avdol
Muhammad Avdol (モハメド・アヴドゥル Mohamedo Avuduru) is a core ally in Stardust Crusaders. Introduced as an old Egyptian friend of Joseph Joestar, he joins the group on their journey to defeat DIO, providing cultural wisdom and guidance along the way. ABILITIES Avdol's humanoid Stand is Magician's Red; able to generate exceedingly powerful yet finely controlled flames. Different from the fire in nature that only goes up or follows where the wind blows, its flames obey Avdol's own will. Avdol was born with this Stand and has since then learned to master its power, utilizing it in unique ways that an experienced user would. STAND TAROT CARD Avdol's Stand represents the first Tarot Card "The Magician," symbolizing the beginning of something. Polnareff notes that this is suitable, as when the world began it was surrounded by flames, implying Avdol's Stand represented the beginning of the world. Keeping up with the idea of beginnings, Avdol is shown to be the first character to act on many things: He's the first character to properly use a Stand and get into a fight; the first to encounter DIO; and the first to throw himself into danger to save someone. ESOTERIC KNOWLEDGE As a professional fortune teller, Avdol is knowledgeable in divination, notably the symbolism of the tarot cards which he uses. Moreover he seems to know about a great deal about Stands, acting as the expert in Standlogy during his journey, and knows about a noticeable number of the Stand users (namely Gray Fly, Devo the Cursed and Midler) sent after him and his companions. However his knowledge is limited, as he erroneously thought that the number of Stand users was limited by the Tarot, and didn't know about the Egypt 9 Glory Gods. Magician's Red Magician's Red is a humanoid medium-range Stand; its unique ability the generation and manipulation of fire. Avdol prefers open spaces in order to use said power more fully. Moreover, Magician's Red is still a physically powerful Stand, a single kick of his being able to shatter Judgement's armor whereas Silver Chariot couldn't.2 Flame Manipulation Magician's Red is capable of generating flames intense enough to evaporate metal projectiles mid-air and slice railroad tracks. It also has more nuanced uses, as Avdol can manipulate it without restraints. As the flames are the product of a Stand, they are invisible to non-Stand users despite still having the same properties as normal flames; non-Stand users merely feel the heat and see the generated heat waves.3 Avdol uses several techniques with his flames. * Crossfire Hurricane (クロスファイヤーハリケーン Kurosu Faiyā Harikēn): Magician's Red can fire a few salvos of the Crossfire Hurricane, a spectacular signature move that sends forth ankhs of flame from its mouth in a great storm.4 ** There is a variation simply called "Crossfire" in the Capcom fighting game, where a single flame ankh is shot out as a projectile. ** Cross Fire Hurricane Variation (・バリエーション''Kurosu Faiyā Harikēn Bariēshon'')" enables Avdol to be able to manipulate the direction/trajectory of his flame ankhs. * Crossfire Hurricane Special ( Kurosu Faiyā Harikēn Supesharu): One variation of the Crossfire Hurricane, which splits the ankhs to cover a wider area.5 * Red Bind ( Reddo Baindo, lit. "Red Rough Rope"): Magician's Red can use his flame to tie his opponent, like a rope. With this, Avdol is even capable of imprisoning his enemy's arms and legs to the wall, as well as their neck. By putting a flame too close to the opponent's face, it eventually burns the oxygen around them to the point of suffocating them.3 * Life Detector: Magician's Red can produce a "heat radar", a cruciform mass of psychic flame which flickers in response to enemy presence, indicating the location of his heat source based on a compass rose.6 TRIVIA * Magician's Red is the very first Stand fully revealed in the series, its face shown before even Star Platinum's. * The name of Magician's Red's attack, Crossfire Hurricane, comes from the opening line of the Rolling Stones' song "Jumpin' Jack Flash", which is also the name of Lang Wrangler's stand in Stone Ocean. Category:Black People Category:Egyptian Category:Psychic Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Tacticians Category:Middle Eastern Characters Category:Spiritual Leaders Category:Cowards Category:Stand Users Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Psychic Link Category:Scars Category:LGBT Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Vigilante Category:Summoning Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Souls Category:Deceased Category:An Arm and a Leg Category:Shonen Jump Category:Joestar Group Category:Secret Keeper Category:Heroic Sacrifice Category:Murdered Category:Son Category:Humans Category:Psychic Link Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Danger Sense Category:Male Category:Lie Detector Category:Clairvoyance Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Humans Category:Characters who know techniques